Jaimie's Night
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Jaimie and Alex Shelley have the night off of wrestling... so what do they do to entertain themselves? WARNING!** Explictness


**This was for my friend Jaimie. She owns Jaimie, everyone else owns themselves :)**

Jaimie and Alex Shelley have been dating for about 7 months now and they were happily in love. Walking backstage, hand in hand at Thursday Night Impact, they walked into the MCMG private locker rooms. You get great perks if you have a championship belt mounted on your waist. Unfortunatly, Chris Sabin was sick tonight with the flu, so it was only Alex and Jaimie. Dixie Carter, TNA president, didnt have Alex on the card tonight to fight, so he thought in his mind that he would make this a great night for both Jaimie and his self. As his blonde goddess talked to a friend on the phone while packing her bags, he decided to change out of his wrestling attire and into his street clothes. Coming back with champaigne in hand, Alex stood at next to her and handed her her wine class. Jaimie smiled at him.  
"I have to go.." Jaimie said as she ended the phone call and sat her cell on the coffee table infront of them. Alex and Jaimie clinked their glasses and had taken a sip. Sitting their glasses on the table, Alex looked at her and told her that she loved him. Jaimie repeated the same thing back to him. He began to nip at her neck, causing her to lightly moan. He growled softly backing her against the wall, capturing her lips in a searing kiss as his hand slid down her ass lifting her off the floor. Alex ripped her clothes off as she ripped his tshirt off , undid his pants and slid his boxers off. Their lips reunited, Alex's hand slid down her ass and lifted her off the ground. She moaned into his mouth, as her legs wound around his back. His hands moved back to the wall as he slowly let her slip down on his 7 inch cock.  
"Uhhh... Jaimie... mmmm so tight." He moaned biting down hard on his lip.  
"Aahhhhhh uhhh Alex... god you're so hard." She moaned wrapping arms around his neck. He slowly grinned at her.  
"See what you do to me?" She smirked back her lover.  
"Oh yeah... now fuck me with that hard cock of yours."  
"Mmmm... I intend to." He said with a slight smirk as he began to thrust into her.  
"Uuuhh... yess Alex like that." She moaned loudly as he dove into her hard over and pulled her head to his and captured her lips in another hungry kiss. They both pulled away breathless as their orgasms overtook them. He held her against the wall, panting and shuddering a bit as they recovered. Then he slowly grinned.  
"We have to do this again," he whispered hotly into her ear. "I love fucking in the shower." She shivered.  
"Mmm... so do I. There's just something about it." she replied slowly, unlocker her legs from his back. Alex slipped from her then pressed his body's to her and he looked down.  
"Must be two hot, wet bodies,s lifing together. The heat of passion mixing with the steam of wet shower." He replied, slowly licking her lips.  
"Mmm... have I ever told you I love the things you say?" She slowly grinned. "Maybe you should start writing erotic stories." He laughed softly.  
"But dont you think my readers would get bored reading about the same hot blonde over and over again?  
"Well you havent gotten bored yet have you?" She smirked at him.  
"I never will." He replied leaning in closer and sucking at her neck once again. Unfortunatly they were interupted by a knock at the door.  
"Shelley! You're on in 15 minutes! Lethal couldnt make it tonight. Your on in his place!" shouted a tech manager. Alex sighed in disappointement.  
"Im sorry baby. I wanted this night to be so special."  
"It was hun, just make sure you dont stumble on your way out to the ring." she giggled.  
"I wont." Shelley said as he kissed her and got changed for his match. Jaimie got changed as well and sat on the couch. Alex came back out and gave her a kiss. He told her he would be back as soon as possible. She said okay and he left. Jaimie giggled and collapsed on the couch. It was a great night.


End file.
